The embodiment relates to a light emitting device, a method of manufacturing the same, and a light emitting apparatus.
A light emitting diode includes a light emitting structure having a first conductive semiconductor layer, an active layer and a second conductive semiconductor layer and the light emitting structure emits light as power is applied thereto.
The light emitting structure is formed on a growth substrate, such as a sapphire substrate, as an epitaxial layer, and a reflective layer is formed on the light emitting structure. Then, a conductive substrate is formed on the reflective layer and the growth substrate is removed, thereby obtaining a vertical type light emitting diode.